La mia impronta, la mia vita, il mio amore
by Scarlet-X-Alchemy
Summary: Adopted from paynomindwastenotime; What if Bella was imprinted on at first beach when she went with her friends from Forks? What path would her life take if she had never gotten involved with the Cullen's?
1. I'm Sorry! Please Read

**Okay, I know all of you are going to hate me for this and I'm sorry! But so here's the deal, I haven't been really working on this story and I really want too but I'm kind of at a road block. So what I'm going to do is take it down and re-write it. When I had first adopted the story and then posted it on here all I really did was fix spelling and grammar issues as well as add a new sentence here and there but going back and re-reading it I found that I have a lot of work to actually do to make the ideas I have in my head work with what is written so far. I promise once I get my mojo back and fix what I need to the story will be back up and I'll update (hopefully) every month or something like that instead of trying to work on a story, getting a sentence down and then thinking to myself, 'Well, crap- I'm stuck again.' I hate that feeling and it's not fair to all of you that have read the story. **

**Thank you and have a good Morning/Evening/Night**

**~Scarlet**


	2. Other Authors Note

Okay really guys? I don't need negative reviews on a story that I adopted barely did anything to and reposed. Stop with all the negativity because the entire reason I said I was going to take it down and rewrite it was because they weren't my own words. So everyone that keeps reviewing saying crap about my writing style shut it and go look at my other stories because this one is completely different from my other works- why? Oh I don't know because I adopted this one and not the others!

For those that really want me to rework the story and re-post it please say so other wise I think I'll just take it down or something. The only reason I didn't change anything before was because the person I adopted this from had so many good reviews for it.

~Scarlet


	3. Meeting Sam and Who?

For all of those that let me be sure in re-posting this, here is some of the new rewrite. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Sighing I looked at the group of people around me and had to grin- I mean really who in their right mind would have thought that the two little of the girls that think they're all that, a jock that almost has no sense of when a girl doesn't like him, one of said jock's best friends and then you have the editor of the school newspaper and then the ever so lovely editor's should be girlfriend- would be some of the first people I even talked to in my last year of high school? I mean there is no doubt the little group was well known at Forks High but that just made it even funnier! Think about it, most would think that well jocks would stick with jocks, preps would stick with preps- but this little group threw (well all but two people really) that two the wind and basically told everyone else "Haha, bite me."

"Hey guys, lets start heading back towards the car. It's starting to get dark out and dad said it was cool if we had a bonfire at my place." Looking down at the little wave pool again I saw my reflection before a little mino bumbled the surface and make the water ripple. "Come on Bella." Angela said looping her arm through mine before we started walking down the beach back towards Tyler's van. "Yum! Who are those hunks!" Raising an eyebrow at Lauren's statement I turned my gaze from my feet to where I could faintly see Tyler's van. Getting closer I almost held back a grown; I didn't want to meet more people yet! I'm already on people overload dealing with Jessica and Lauren's gossip.

As soon as we got close enough to see their faces' clearly I looked at Angela and she gave me a smile. "Some of the locals, I think they're Sam, Paul and Jared but they all started to look the same after a while." I nodded my head in understanding and watched as all three of them glared. "Hey guys." Angela said with a small wave, one of them nodded their heads (Sam, I mean come on lets face it he's standing between the other two and looks like a frecking mafia boss or something I mean the guy was huge!) while the other two just looked at me. "Angela, who's your friend?" I sighed before finally giving in and looking Sam in the eye before doing the same with the other two. Sam's right hand man tensed before she started shaking. "Jared." The other one nodded his head before putting the guy that was shaking in a headlock before pulling him towards the tree line. "They going to be okay?" I asked, the guy that was shaking looked really pissed for some reason. "Yeah, Jared was the one that put Paul in the headlock, I'm Sam by the way." I nodded my head and gave him a small smile- just because I was on people over load didn't mean I couldn't be nice to the guy.

"Oh hey, can you have Emily call me about her helping me with my Food Science class midterm? I'm hopeless in the kitchen that's why I took the class in the first place but I am so lost on what to do for the presentation." Sam nodded his head with a small grin, "Yeah, she'll probably call you later the week or something and then I'll get kicked out of the house until you two decide that you need a taste tester." Angela grinned before nodding her head rapidly. "Well yeah, that's what you get for having my tutor as your fiancée!" She laughed before looking towards the two rough housing boys coming back this way. "Um, see you around Angela? Emily would love to have another girl around so when you swing by for help on your project thing I'm sure Bella could use some girl time." I raised an eyebrow, he sounded nervous all of a sudden and I didn't understand why. I don't even know why, what's his name- Paul? Was pissed in the first place. "Oh no, I don't to intrude." I said quickly knowing that if I didn't do it now I'd be in for one hell of a long week. "Too late, you're coming with me." Holding in an internal groan I subjected myself to the fact that after knowing Angela for the past two weeks- once she makes her mind up there is no stopping her- I nodded my head after letting out a small sigh. She squealed and hugged me. "Great! Tell Emily to call soon- I miss her baking." Sam laughed and we headed towards the van were the rest of our motley crew were waiting for us before he could say anything else.  
>"How do you know them Ang?" Jessica asked and she smiled before shaking her head. "I needed a tutor in Food Science, Science i'm great at- food not so much." All of us laughed because sadly- we all know it's true.<p>

Having Tyler drop me off back at my house because I really wasn't up for a bonfire- to much in one day- I opened the front door only to be greeted with Charlie yelling at the tv about a foul or something like that. "Hey, I'm home!" The TV's volume was turned down as I took off my shoes and jacket before heading into the living room. "Hey, you have fun?" I nodded my head and plopped down on the couch next to him before laying my head on his shoulder. "Yeah, it was a long day though. People over load." Charlie chuckled and kissed the top of my head before wrapping an arm around my shoulder and giving me one of those side hugs. "Just wait until tomorrow, you still have to finish unpacking and decorating your room." I groaned and closed my eyes. "Gah! To many things to do, Angela already plans on kidnapping me something this week because she wants me to meet some more of her friends- as long as they aren't gossip girls like Jessica and Lauren I think I might live." Charlie chuckled before nudging me off the couch, "Go get some sleep, sounds like you're going to need it." Standing up I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same to me. Laughing I shook my head at him; we always did have a weird father/daughter relationship- people say at times we act more like children but I don't see why they would think that. "Night Baby Bells, love you." I smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek before muttering a "Night Daddy, love you too," before I headed up to my bedroom and changed into an over sized shirt and some shorts. The second I was under the covers and my head hit the pillow I was out- the only thing I could be thankful for was that tomorrow was Sunday.


End file.
